Conventionally, a combination of a Fresnel lens sheet and a lenticular lens sheet has been used for a projector screen. In recent years, a demand for displaying merchandise information, advertisement, or the like by projection on a show window of a department store or the like, a transparent partition of an event venue, or the like while maintaining the transparency thereof is growing. It is said that, in the future, a demand for a highly transparent projection type image display screen which is used for a head-up display, a wearable display, or the like will be further increasing.
There are two types of projection type image display screens: a reflection type screen and a transmission type screen. The reflection type screen is a screen for visually confirming an image projected on the screen from the same side as the projector, and the transmission type screen is a screen for visually confirming an image projected on the screen from the opposite side of the projector beyond the screen. As for the reflection type screen, there is proposed a reflection type for a projector comprising a light scattering reflection layer which comprises a binder resin, a light reflection agent, and 50 parts by weight or more of a light scattering agent based on 100 parts by weight of the light reflection agent, on a substrate (see Patent Document 1). Further, a reflection type screening screen is proposed, characterized by comprising a reflection layer on a substrate with a coating containing high light-brilliance aluminum powder (see Patent Document 2). As for the transmission type screen, for example, there is proposed a transmission type screen for a projector comprising a light suppressing sheet with multiple unit light transmission parts, a light suppressing sheet with multiple unit light absorbing parts, and a layered body of light scattering layers (see Patent Document 3).